


A frog's life may be short lived, but our love won't be

by That_peach_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Also! Feel free to correct me with Logan's representation of a person with Adhd, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I don't personally have it so I'll be more than happy to receive any critisiscm, Janus is Non-binary cause I said so, Logan has ADHD, M/M, Multi, Roman and Virgil are Logan's cats cause I wanted to include them somehow, This is a real late christmas gift so yeah..., cannibalism tw, if that makes you uncomfortable I don't recommend this fic, it's cannibalism between animals so it's just animal facts about animal cannibalism, no I do not want to hear about how that's not posible or whatever he just does, no beta we die like the homies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_peach_anon/pseuds/That_peach_anon
Summary: All a movie night truly needs is love and a documentary about frogs.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Sanders Sides 2020 Gift Exchange





	A frog's life may be short lived, but our love won't be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enby-ralsei](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Enby-ralsei).



> Hello! Welcome! I posted this on tumblr a few days ago, but I have two neurons, so I forgot to post it here up until now! I truly do hope you enjoy it!

Rejection was possibly one of the things that hurt Logan the most. It was so taxing to be rejected. And not only romantically, of course. He always developed dysphoria whenever he got rejected, be that academically, romantically, platonically, any way really. He hadn't been rejected, per say, but it sure felt like it.  
He and Patton had been planning to spend some time together, a simple outing where he would come over and both of them would watch a couple documentaries and eat a few unhealthy snacks (one of the only times Logan would indulge in any form of junk food). But life happens, and Patton had called to tell Logan he wouldn't be able to come over, his work asking him to cover one of his coworker's shift since they were sick and couldn't work without risking others' safety  
.  
Logan had understood. He was nothing but understanding, offering to reschedule, but Patton had been called from his side of the telephone and had promised to meet Logan as soon as possible. With a quick goodbye, he had hung up and left Logan once again alone. The problem hadn't been that Patton had to cancel, the problem came when Logan had been left alone to his own thoughts, words bouncing around his head, churning as he tried to argue against his own anxiety with logic, which he found hadn't been working too well.

He had gone out and bought snacks, cleaned his whole apartment, picked out films they would both enjoy (taking into account how Patton had trouble reading due to his dyslexia, which meant he shouldn't grab a documentary that relied too heavily on reading; what interests of theirs lined up, like their love for amphibians, especially frogs(one of Logan's hyper fixations); and so much more!), organized his room, taxing as it was on him, and finished any work he might have left (which took some time as his anxiety kept taking over and making him focus on what could happen). And yet Patton did not come, which made Logan feel one feeling he had not felt in a long time.

When he was smaller, still a child and undiagnosed, his parents had been demanding and uncaring, always asking for more, no matter what he gave them. They had always been unhappy, so Logan constantly felt like he was not enough. He supposed that only got worse due to his rejection sensitive dysphoria, but what was he supposed to do when his parents barely paid him any mind at all times, him being upset or not?

And all of that childhood trauma had come back to him, which made him completely distressed. He had found himself on his bed, wearing only sweatshirt and sweatpants, to upset to dress up properly, like he usually would. He had been far too busy focusing on his thoughts, which kept shouting at him how he had not been enough, which had made his stomach churn and his eyes burn with unshed tears.

Due to his panicking, Logan did not hear as the apartment door opened, a loud yell ringing through the living room as both Remus and Janus arrived. Janus had been following behind Remus, the yellow sneakers they were taking off being a stark contrast to the muted brown of the carpet. They were currently wearing a yellow hoodie, some black leggings, a yellow beanie and their favorite ring piercings. One of their partners, Remus, had run forward, shouting for their other partner as he jumped around, already messing up the neat atmosphere the apartment had before. He was wearing a bright green crop top written “I met god", cut off as the bottom of the shirt looked scorched, as if the rest of the phrase had been cut off. Besides that, he wore some black jeans with silver chains and platform boots that had been left at the door as soon as he passed it.

Observing their surroundings, Janus frowned as they realized how empty it looked. The couch was only habituated by Logan's two cats, Roman and Virgil, who were currently sleeping together, a thin beam of sunlight coming in from Logan's window, which made the cushion both felines were currently on warm and comfortable.

Passing by them, Janus scratched behind Virgil’s ears, smiling as the cat pressed his head into their hands, yawning in the process. He blinked up at Janus before getting up, knocking Roman from the couch, who immediately woke up with a meow of displeasure.

“Hey there, Virgil. Where's Logan?” They whispered to the cat who blinked once again before meowing down to Roman, who stretched himself before jumping back on the couch. Both Virgil and Roman rubbed themselves against Janus before jumping off, walking in a zigzag pattern towards the hallway door, where Janus watched as the cats rubbed themselves against the doorway, disappearing with a quick movement.

“Sometimes I think you can talk to those cats!” Remus chimed in, staring at the doorway where both cats had passed.

“It's a gift.” Janus answered smugly, following the cats with their boyfriend right behind them. Turning into the hall, Janus watched as Virgil was sat at the door, staring at them. He meowed before running into the room, vanishing once again. Approaching the door, Janus listened as Logan's voice flowed out quietly in mumbles. Stepping into the room, they found Logan laid face down on his bed, glasses neatly folded on his nightstand, both cats around him as if watching him.

“Logan? Are you okay?” They asked, getting closer as Logan turned his face to look at both people in his room.

“Define okay.” He mumbled, squinting his eyes at his partners. “If your definition is the same of the dictionary, then I would say no.”

“What's wrong?” They sat on his bed, Remus sitting on the other side, both looking worriedly at their boyfriend. “And where's Pat?”

“He had to cancel our plans.” He whispered, burying his head on his pillow once again. The other two gave each other a worried look before Janus placed a hand on Logan's shoulder.

“Are you okay after that?” Remus asked, using one of his hands to rub a circle on Logan's back. Logan nodded against his pillow before he seemed to hesitate, shaking his head. "Well, how about we have a little movie night to help you feel better?”

“It's the middle of the day, Rem. How would we have a movie night?” Logan questioned, pushing himself up. Remus gave him a wide grin before answering.

“Actually! The sun could have blown up and it would take eight and a half minutes for his light to not reach us, so we might just have to wait a few minutes!” Logan stared at him for a few seconds before shaking his head with a small smile.

“Alright. I suppose a movie night could be satisfactory.” He flipped himself over before jumping off the end of his bed. With a small thanks, he grabbed the glasses Janus had handed him and put them back on his face.

Both his partners got up, Remus slinging an arm over his shoulder, while Janus slyly slid their hand into his, a small smile on their face. Exiting the room, all three entered the living room, Remus letting go of him as he ran forward to close the curtains, plunging the room into darkness.

Janus pulled Logan to the couch, sitting him down as they grabbed the remote, clicking the TV on as they sat beside Logan. Remus quickly jumped next to Logan as well, throwing both his arms on the couch's backrest, one of them ending up around Logan. Janus merely lifted one Logan's arm, laying against his side as they used his arm to hug themselves. 

“So, what we watching? Porn?” Remus asked, grinning as he saw Janus’ face morph into one of disgust.

“How about a documentary? I'm sure there are tons that Logan would be dying to watch.” Janus suggested, closing their eyes as they snuggled against Logan’s side.

“There is a documentary about amphibians I've been meaning to watch.” He mumbled, using the remote to select a documentary out of the list displayed on the TV. Clicking play, Logan blew out a breath, letting the tension slip from his shoulders. He smiled a bit as Remus leaned his head against Logan's, displaying affection in a way that wouldn't trap Logan in his place.

The documentary started with the narrator speaking about the cycle of life, talking about how a frogs’ worked. Remus used one of his hands to tap Logan's thigh, which meant he had a question. “Yes, Remus?”

“Why don't the tadpole just eat each other?” Remus pointed over at TV. “The narrator dude just said they're on a race to leave the pond before they get eaten. So why don't they eat each other?”  
He watched as Logan’s face twisted into a wide grin towards the TV, his eyes flitting to the side to look at Remus.

“Actually, there is a species of toad that does eat each other as tadpoles. They're called spade-foot toads. They cannibalize on each other at a young age due to the fact that the small puddles they are born in dry quickly. Due to this, they have to grow as fast as possible, leading to the consumption of their siblings in order to reach the ‘young frog' phase.” He explained, eyes shining as he glanced back at the documentary.

“They do cannibalize each other?” Remus shouted in joy, lifting his head to turn towards Logan, who was nodding his head. “That's awesome! Do any other species eat each other?”

“A great amount does, actually. There are some well-known examples, like the black widow and rodents, but there are many more!” Logan exclaimed, stilling himself as he felt Janus shift, sleepily mumbling before they settled back down with a breath, once again back to sleeping. “One of my favorite examples is fish, who due to the fact that they give birth to hundreds of children, will occasionally eat some as a way to have a nutrient rich meal.”

“Just like rodents, right?” Remus asked, settling back down with a yawn, leaning his head against Logan's.

“Not exactly. While rodents do cannibalize on their young, it is a matter of space. Since animals like hamsters and rats have a limited amount of nipples to feed their babies, some of them have to kill the extra amount of babies that they don't have the capability of feeding.” Remus snorted at the word “nipple" before turning his head to nuzzle into Logan's hair.

“And what are other examples?” Remus asked, his voice dripping with tiredness.

“There's the female praying mantis, who eats her mate to make sure she has energy to create eggs. There's the lions and bears, who sometimes eat females' cubs so they'll mate sooner and so the male can spread his genes.” Logan answered, blinking his eyes to stay awake. “There are the sand tiger shark hatchlings who eat their siblings still in the ovarian, a way to make sure they are the ones who get to be born. Some birds eat the young as well, but that only happens when the young are either dead or deceased. That way, no maggots will infect the nest.”

“That’s disgusting. I love it.” Remus said before he closed his eyes, resting against Logan's head.

“Of course, you would.” Logan rolled his eyes, but even then, he couldn't hide the fond tone that overtook his voice. After that, quiet fell over them once again, only the sound of the documentary playing on the background.

“Hey, Remus? Are you okay? You haven't said anything about the decaying frogs.” Logan spoke up as he noticed how uncharacteristically quiet Remus was being at the scene of the movie where the narrator shows dead frogs when talking about the last part of the cycle of life for amphibians. All he got as an answer was a quiet snore which slipped from Remus' mouth.  
Chuckling to himself, Logan laid against Remus, still being mindful of Janus, and let out a small sigh, letting a small smile show. Looking down to his feet, Logan watched as both Roman and Virgil arrived, jumping into his lap, before both settled spread out, becoming “liquid" as Remus and Janus would call them.

With a final scratch behind their ears, Logan let his eyes slip shut, allowing sleep to overtake him. Perhaps he would wake up with a horrible back and sore muscles, but right now, when he just had his two partners whisk him away for a movie night in the middle of the day, effectively distracting him from his hurt, Logan couldn't care less about pain. He was too overfilled with adoration to feel anything else.


End file.
